


death favors the brave

by CreepingSoul



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtship, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship/Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingSoul/pseuds/CreepingSoul
Summary: Harriet Potter never thought her love could change history.





	death favors the brave

Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell found himself quite tired on this one evening, there had been more requests for a hearing than usual, and they were much more tedious that he was accustomed to deal with, only for the fact that the majority of them were quite simply put: foolish. They were simple matters, that frankly speaking, should not need his input, yet here he was, for he is the Lord of Winterfell, and he would help his people no matter what. Still, he could not help the flash of relief he felt when it was announced that there was only one hearing left to attend to. 

 

He nodded to one of the guards and the doors were opened. Two hooded figures entered the hall, they looked tall - taller than himself even - and were both covered in furs, almost akin to the style of the Wildlings, though he could see Northern-like breeches underneath. 

 

They stopped at a respectable distance and bowed as was procedure. “You may rise”, he called to them and watched them straighten, noticing all the while that their stances were sturdy, like a soldiers. Though they had an air about them, the slighter one even more so, of nobility, which made him curious; _perhaps this hearing would not be as tedious_ , he thought. 

 

“As Lord of Winterfell I would be most honored to hear of the reasons you have requested this hearing for,” Ned saw the slighter one tilt his head, in gratitude perhaps, “though I would hope to see your faces if it may be possible”, though it was posed as a question, it was not, and he was glad that the two visitors, -for they were not of Winterfell, of that he was sure, he would most assuredly remember such people living in his territory, and under such garments as well-, understood. 

 

Once the hoods were lifted Ned found himself quite stunned, for there standing in front of him was a man that bore the Stark family characteristics; black hair, grey eyes, pale skin and tall in stature, if Ned wasn’t sure that he had no bastard brothers he could almost believe that the man carried the blood of the Starks. 

 

Still, seeing the other man without the hood left him even more astounded. For he was no man, but a girl, a woman moreover. The lass had a tan complexion, like those of the Free Cities, and striking green eyes, even more beautiful than those of the Lannister's, she was obviously of age, and seemed of age with his eldest sons, so perhaps sixteen or more. 

 

But the most striking feature, Ned found, was the auburn her she possessed, tied in a braid as it was, hair that was usually a Tully feature, though he was keen to notice that it was not exactly the same, the shade for one was distinct, if his wife and children’s hair was reddish brown then this lasses’ was reddish orange. Much more vibrant indeed, and though he’d never seen such hair not accompanied by pale skin he must say that it was strangely fitting all the same. 

 

“I thank you,” Ned was even more sure now that they were not citizens of Winterfell, for surely there would have been word of such people, either their height, their coloring or their way of dressing would be more than enough for the smallfolk to gossip, “though I do not know your names and as such am not sure of how to address you, since you seem not to be from around here.” They barely looked at each other before the lass stepped forward, and Ned was surprised though he made sure to not let it show. 

 

For the woman to step forward instead of the older man, meant that he trusted her to speak for both and would follow her lead, it looked so natural, Ned would think him to be a guard for the lass perhaps if not for the familiarity they displayed with one another. _Maybe family_ , he thought. But well, he just need pay attention and the answers would come. With that in mind he straightened up in his seat and focused on the woman. 

 

“We thank you for granting us this hearing Lord Stark”, here they bowed, “my name is Harriet Potter and this is my godfather Lord Sirius Black”, so the man was a Lord after all, the title ‘godfather’ gave him pause though, for he had never heard it and though it sounded similar to good-father, he didn’t think that was the meaning it was trying to convey. And they both had surnames he had never heard of, they weren’t from any noble house he knew, and yet he did not think them liars. 

 

“You must forgive me Lady Potter, Lord Black, for I have never heard of this ‘godfather’ term before nor these Houses you speak of, would it be remiss of me to ask from whence you came from?”, at this point it was more his curiosity leading him, his instincts told him they were good people, they didn’t seem hostile either, and while he wondered about what they could have requested the hearing for, he was glad to spend some time getting to know these strangers, he had a feeling it would be worthwhile. 

 

“Not at all Lord Stark, we come from beyond Asshai”, Ned drew a sharp breath, “I understand your reaction my lord, for none have sailed beyond and come back to tell the tale, though I assure you there is a reason for that. You see our land thrives under isolation, is never seen and never found, once you leave it’s boundaries you are no longer welcome in it, so once we decided to leave, we did so with the understanding that it was now lost to us.” The tale seemed quite unbelievable, a land hidden, never to be found, from which you became exiled if you ever set foot outside, but Dragons once roamed these lands, and Children of the Forest exist, what says then, that this land they speak of does not exist. 

 

“You said, Lady Potter, that leaving your lands meant they would be lost to you, and yet here you both are, what would make you give up your home if I may be so bold to ask”, this indeed was one of the most curious things, what would make one give up their home, he could not see himself abandoning Winterfell, not knowing that if he did so he could never return. 

 

“War, my lord” the simple statement drew his attention, there was sorrow, and grief, a dark undercurrent of violence, known to all who have seen battle, such sentiments from such a young woman, “there was a war, three years long, in our homeland, and though we were victorious, much was lost, there was nothing left for us but pain, and so we decided to leave. 

 

Make a new life, elsewhere.” 

 

Lady Potter’s face showed grim determination but no hesitation, and Ned found new found respect forming for her, to make such a decision, and not regret it, was not something many people would be able to do. This was his home, and he was not sure he would be strong enough to make the same decision. 

 

“What of your parents, Lady Potter, did they agree to your leaving, or is that the reason they do not accompany you?”, Ned regretted the question as soon as he finished voicing it, Lord Black’s face was honoring his name, for such dark a countenance he had. 

 

A slight shadow of sadness showed on Lady Potters’ face, and she began to talk before he could offer an apology. “Sadly, my parents died when I was but a babe, my lord, and to answer your previous question, a godfather is someone the parents name as such in case something may befall them that prevents them from taking care of their children, in short it is to transfer the custody of the child so they may have someone to take care of them.” 

 

“I offer my apologies for such a rude question my lady,” though Ned did find this ‘godfather’ position quite intriguing, but useful as it may, “and my condolences as well, but I myself wondering as well, though I do not wish to offend you.” 

 

Lady Potter only smiled though, and it made her eyes more radiant if possible, “Worry not, for I believe I know what it is you wish to know”, she sounded amused for some reason, and Ned found he liked that more than the sadness. “Is that so?”, the tension he was not aware of had dispersed, and a lighter mood had settled. 

 

“Indeed, if your question was about the opinion the Head of the Potter House had on my leaving home, I must say that there were no problems at all,” Ned was hard pressed to believe that, he would certainly not let any kin of his abandon their home, much less without guards, “seeing as I am the Head of the Potter House, I was certainly not going to forbid myself from doing so, and Sirius being the Head of the Black House there was nothing to stop us.” 

 

This revelation left Ned speechless, he had expected them to be of a noble house perhaps, but not Lord and Lady of their own Houses. And though he could see how Lord Black could be, he looked distinguished even wearing furs, he could not imagine how Lady Potter could at such a young age, unless- he turned to Lady Potter, who was watching him and though he had not asked she answered. 

 

“I am the last Potter,” it was uttered nonchalantly, unfalteringly, “and as such the Lady of House Potter is me. Same as Sirius is the last of the Blacks, and as such the Lord of his House.” 

 

“Which meant there was none who could oppose our decision, nor what to do with all our wealth,” Lady Potter tilted her head, and continued with a moue of amusement, “the Potters’ have always led a simple life, so any wealth acquired just accumulated throughout the years, and the Blacks, well”, here Lady Potter huffed and turned to Lord Black who began grinning, it lent a youthful air to him, “The Blacks have always had more money than sense, -more money than sanity, depending on who you ask”, so he said gleefully. 

 

Ned raised his brows, if it was as they said and they indeed held dominion over all the wealth of their Houses, with nothing to spend money on such as guards or a house and the accumulated wealth of years, they must be richer than the King, richer than the Lannister's even, though that begged the question, “I mean no offense, Lord Potter, Lord Black, but what purpose would it serve you to tell me of your wealth, would it not be more beneficial to keep it under wraps, what if I were to try to steal it, surely it would be safer to speak none of it”, he could not understand what led them to trust in him about such a thing. 

 

Once more it was Lady Potter who answered. “Your people speak well of you Lord Stark, and the voice of the smallfolk carry weight, they say you are just and rational, a good leader, but more importantly a good man,” Ned felt proud, to know his people thought him so, it was the only thing he could wish for, “and while it would be safer to keep it secret it would certainly make the cause of this hearing redundant, as our wealth is the reason for it. And as such we have a request” 

 

“Your wealth is the reason for this hearing?,” Ned felt confused, not a feeling he was accustomed to, nor one he welcomed much, but he could not see what reason could wealth be for a hearing, “what request would that be?”. 

 

“As you know my lord, we have left our home with no hopes of returning, and as such we have been searching for a place to call home and set down roots on, we have decided after much consideration that the North is where we want to do so,” Ned was happy for it, if people could call the North their home he was sure the people would welcome them, though that still didn’t explain what their wealth had to do with it, and as if heeding his thoughts Lady Potter continued, “and as you are the Lord of Winterfell, I believe this would befall in your jurisdiction”. 

 

“You requested a hearing to ask for permission to move here?”, Ned asked a little incredulously. 

 

“Not at all my lord, we are not requesting permission to move here to Winterfell,” Lady Potter huffed a little laugh, “we are requesting permission to buy some land here in the North where we may build our home”. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading all these GOT/HP crossovers and I love them! So I decided to join in the fun and contribute a little to it, I find myself enamored with the trope of Harry in Westeros, and I already have more than 8 prompts and ideas about it with different ships. lmao
> 
> I also love Sirius so here he is! Alive! :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, I will try to update as soon as i can
> 
> I would love if you peeps left a comment telling me what you think of it and what you imagine may happen, I love comments and you peeps as well!
> 
> Love y'all! <3


End file.
